


Dartmouth Days

by forkswashington



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, your favorite murderous duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkswashington/pseuds/forkswashington
Summary: these are little snippets i've posted on my blog (of the same username) which attempt to present an idea of vigilante edward, bella, and the cullens. this won't include jacob or r********. basically, they're at dartmouth and killing rapists and other criminals, but this isn't fully fleshed out. hardly a fic. i just want people to read these concepts.





	1. Chapter 1

fast forward to the future in which edward and bella go to dartmouth. it’s thirsty thursday and the frat parties have begun. we’re in the red zone, and our favorite vampire couple hangs out near the greek village, eavesdropping on the frat fucks who are planning something nefarious. bella, dressed to kill, intervenes before a man begins drawing a young woman away from the party. she pretends to seduce him until edward appears and they both strike fear into his heart, dragging him to the police station to get him to confess his malicious intentions. sometimes, though, edward knows they are too far gone and cannot be rehabilitated. no worries, because carlisle’s new hospital is always in need of fresh blood and organs


	2. Chapter 2

welcome to the first day of class. please turn to your syllabus. we are going to start with simple biology. today’s class is taught by a fully degreed predator who understands his students’ concerns so much so that he locks the door behind them to “hear out” their problems for a shiny A. you may lose your scholarship? he’s here for you. battling depression? he knows what’s best. and edward and bella have heard the chatter across campus. next time, they will be there, waiting for the exact moment to put their foot in the door, to end this. until then, we will see you in class.


	3. Chapter 3

you can’t wait for volleyball season. softball season. football and basketball season because then it’s cheerleader season. it’s comfortable, there, in the locker room, we’re sure. where your speeches are longer, where you walk in by surprise. where the tiny camera you stuffed in the slits of a locker doesn’t blink with a visible red light, but it’s always on. like you. always planning. like us. now it’s time for a pep talk: it’s hunting season, and you’re next up.


	4. Chapter 4

rosalie does it the best in bars, a dumb blonde who pretends she just can’t drink enough. purple eyed, seductive. it’s all about the contacts. eye contact, too, from across the room where a man in a polo chats up someone who is looking a little too young. her eyes consistently flicker to him, and he’s absorbed, leaving the girl be, asking if he could take you home that night. demanding. it’s all too familiar, so you do what’s right. _sure thing, babe, just follow me, i know exactly what i can do to you in this dark, dark alley._


	5. Chapter 5

fuck lobbyists, anti-environmentalists, the ten men making it more difficult breathe although he doesn’t. an appalachian man at heart, always, although that also doesn’t beat. and neither will theirs, the men whose power pollutes the earth, who continue to keep his descendants in this cycle, cutting into mountains for coal, cutting into workers’ checks, not giving them insurance. killing off the very animal that made him this. emmett’s never been taken seriously–so, naturally, he’s got a few tricks up his sleeves, including those that will make these men like his other victims, although their dirty blood doesn’t sing.


	6. Chapter 6

the priest sees him and falls to his knees–an action the father’s only seen others do, at least recently. he crawls down the nave, at His mercy, toward the glowing figure, eyes welling up. this is it, He has risen. except as he grows close, he knows this is no son of God. no Christ, but perhaps a god himself with golden eyes. perhaps he’s gotten it all wrong. he’d always believed that his God was vengeful, that He had the power to eradicate all false idols. but here, standing before the glorious blond man, the father realizes how wrong he’s been. softly, the god speaks, angelic, “do you have something to confess? follow me.” and without thinking, he does, for all the times he’s led children, choir boys, into the same booth, he never thought that he would be brought to hell by a pagan god, that there was enough forgiveness, enough holy water, to wash away his sins, but the god reminds him, with his teeth, that those innocents will never forget, and neither would he.


	7. Chapter 7

**BREAKING: CRIME RATE REMAINS STEADY ACROSS THE STATE OF NEW HAMPSHIRE**

In the past year, New Hampshire has seen neither the rise nor fall of reports of violent crimes. Across the state, sexual assaults have lowered while the murder rate has risen, although, overall, the state is not undergoing an increase in criminal activity.

Following the mysterious death of a high school coach, young women have accused the deceased of molestation and rape. As these cases took place in previous years, these numbers were not included in the state’s report. Similarly, the sudden suicide of a Concord priest could have been a response to accusations of pedophilia. Again, these numbers were not counted in the state’s report.

After the strange disappearances of a dozen Dartmouth fraternity brothers, the missing’s families are pushing for reform despite confessions of attempted rape by other fraternity brothers, claiming that the investigation is skewed due to “unrelated crimes.” These disappearances were not included in the report as they are still under investigation.

While it is statistically true that the deaths of white men have increased in the state, women have reported that they have never felt safer.

We will continue to report on this odd phenomenon that is setting the state apart.

**SUGGESTED ARTICLES ******

**** Young Girl Receives Heart Transplant After Year-Long Wait ** **

**** Carbon Footprint Lowers After State Divests From Coal ** **

**** OPINION: Beloved Professors Retire Across the State: Is Academia Troubled, Or Is The Market Opening Up To Young Scholars? ** **


	8. Chapter 8

every day is esme’s day off, so she visits the state’s mental health centers in her spare time, which she has a lot of. if she is not there, then she is buying books and making treats to bring to tell people like her that they are never alone. you see, we have all been there, placed slashes across our legs, thought we shouldn’t be here for the moment. jumped off a cliff. lost a child. gained a new life because a doctor said, “you’re worth it.” you are, like the rest of them, she conveys with the thoughtful gift of listening. every life is precious if innocent. and even if you acted out of malice, or only to plea for help, trust that there will always be someone like her on this planet–likely, she herself.


	9. Chapter 9

we have concern for our humanity, whatever is left of it. people, beings, like us exist only to prowl the night, and here we are--prowling, backs against walls, hearing the pulses of people who cannot see us. we want redemption at whatever cost--and whose god is to stop us? edward’s god has been thinking about it, but, in many ways, it was like he was sent to earth for this purpose. and james thought he was good at the hunt! sure, a tracker, but to what effect? to soothe whatever thirst to move onto whoever’s next? we no longer see the point of suffering, breaking the necks of animals, those far below us on the food chain. we appreciate humanity. we know that they are our equals as we were once them. so what? if a man follows another person, if a person abuses her power, if a child ends up in danger, it is in our duty and right to act. and we do by blending in. here, at this school that no one from the small town of forks has ever attended, we smell of money, let that thick, inescapable stench roll off of us. we are rich enough to be here, to likely build our own library if carlisle wanted to donate a percentage of his immortal income, but this is directed to other endeavors, those off-screen. in this college town, at this ivy league, we know that money cannot buy happiness, and only encourages the abuse of power. neck by neck, heart by heart, we resist and give back lives of innocent women and children before they are taken by a stranger who cannot feel my presence so close to his exposed, fragile throat.


	10. Chapter 10

Killer Vampires are a Girl's Best Friend  
POSTED 12:30 AM / a blog post by a mysterious unknown narrator

the cullens crack cold cases in their spare time. no, not like the nerds you listen to on podcasts--rose breaks into record rooms and smells the scents of perpetrators on victims' clothes. she's able to track them down this way, but rosalie slowly becomes a record keeper herself--she goes through every piece of evidence in these rooms from each case, picking up scents. in her daily, pretend!human life she doesn't have to act. she just has to wait until the right person walks by at the wrong time


	11. Chapter 11

Playing with/Saving Her Food  
POSTED 12:57 AM / a blog post by a mysterious unknown narrator

rosalie smells one scent and discovers it's her singer. in this particular case she doesn't know if the scent is of the perp or the victim. should she track them both down? what if the victim is the singer and she cannot control herself? if she tracks down the perp by the other scent in the evidence box, will she be able to drop the case? and more importantly, if the perp is her singer how can she make his death truly torturous if she drains him so quickly, out of control?


	12. Chapter 12

_dartmouth daze in which the cullens kill white supremacist protestors (actual murderers)_

___

jasper sets up the police radio to keep an ear out for trouble, and emmett’s out buying the tarps. 

it’s a big day here in hanover. the clouds haven’t parted. they are becoming saturated moisture. 

the bodies will build up after the cullens ask, how many people are like this in one place? and find their answer.

they came, sans tiki torches, to the university in protest, some dressed in suits. others in camouflage. these humans came from every pale corner of the north, out of the woodwork. and this place is supposed to be progressive, the cullens thought. 

but it will be fast, edward assures his older-looking brothers who wonder if they’ll be able to do it. it will be quick. 

we’ll get in and out of there before they even know it, go for the necks and drag them to the blue. emmett will roll them up before a drop of blood has the chance to hit the ground and spill. 

alice has seen it all. and rosalie waits in the front seat, one hand grasping the steering wheel of a shiny new van bought for the occasion. 

they said it would be a peaceful protest, but even carlisle could see through that. 

and it wasn’t hard getting esme’s seal of approval: she’s always felt better knowing a bad man’s gone dead. what about dozens? her stomach wants to sink, but she knows who they are. that their capabilities are beyond her own

a preventative measure: a massacre by vampires. alice’s vision of a future without hate should fade, but doesn’t. 

it’s chipping away at the marble. it’s practice. and killing them all isn’t on a single cullen’s conscience.


End file.
